


Johnny Boy

by Skeletonkids



Series: Twenty Øne Piløts Song Fics [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7380646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeletonkids/pseuds/Skeletonkids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song fic inspired by Johnny Boy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Johnny Boy

The seconds drag on in my house. A ticking clock tells me how much time I've  wasted staring at my ceiling. I know what you're thinking, shouldn't an twenty-year-old guy be doing something with his life on a Friday? Normally, I would be. My girlfriend is at work but I had called in sick. I needed a mental health day.  
I like to think I'm a decent guy. Valedictorian of my class with a loving girlfriend of five years, the classic all-American dream. Little does everyone know, depression is a real good friend of mine. Most days I can fight it but today is different. My mind is eating itself and my body won't move. So I sit here, wasting away.  
"It's not worth it," I tell myself. "Can't have a life with depression." My world was crashing down and I let it happen. My chest heaves while salty tears run down my face. I know I need help but everyone thinks I'm happy and perfect. No one would believe me. Reguardless, I pick up my phone and send a text.

Me: Hey Josh, can you come help me out... I'm having a 'rough' day.  
Josh: Is the depression getting to you? I'm with Tyler right now can he come too?  
Me: Sure.  
Josh: Alright Johnny we'll be there in a few.

Relief fills me. My two best friends were coming over. But how can I explain what's wrong? Will they understand that depression can drag someone down to rock bottom at any give moment?  
The seconds tick on. A knock on my door pulls me out of a trance. "Come in!" I shout.  
Josh and Tyler make their way to the living room and sit down next to me.  
"What wrong Johnny boy?" Tyler asks.  
Johnny boy. That's what they call me. It sounds like such an outgoing name; too happy for someone like me to be called. These thoughts explode in my head and before I know it, I'm in tears.  
Arms are suddenly thrown around me. Warmth covers my whole body.  
"Why can't I be normal? Why can't I be a sane, happy person like everyone expects me to be?" My insecurities fly everywhere. I fall to the floor. "I don't wanna do this anymore!" It's Josh that answers me.  
"C'mon, don't say that. Get up Johnny boy. This world is cruel and it's left you like this, lying on the ground. You gotta get up and show it who the real winner is. You'll be on top of the world someday Johnny. Just gotta get up and get there."  
I don't deserve friends like this but Josh is right. I gotta stay alive to show this world that they can't beat me. 

And so do you.


End file.
